La Chica De las Redes
by Aliss-San
Summary: Pero sólo una persona logro que Brick olvidara a todo el mundo, la chica de la Redes. Tal vez no la conocía pero cada vez que chateaba con ella se sentía querido no sólo por ser rico o por llevar el apellido Him, sino por lo que realmente era. No sabía su nombre o si esa chica existiera de verdad, pero no le importaba por que sólo las chica de las Redes lo hacía sentir feliz.
1. Prólogo

**La Chica De Las Redes**

 **Prólogo :**

Brick es uno de los chicos más populares de su Preparatoria y es hijo de unos de los empresarios más reconocidos de Tokio , pero realmente le importa un comino la popularidad, lo único que Brick desea es tener una vida tranquila, sin chicas que lo persigan todo el día, sin paparazzi que lo molesten cuando salga de su casa, sin chicos que siempre busquen pelea por que sus novias coquetean con el, sin gente que lo mire con terror y miedo, sin ser hijo de un gran empresario.

Todos piensan que estar en un nivel alto es lo mejor, pues se equivocan es agotador y aburrido y no hay nada de libertad. Tus padres siempre quieren que seas el chico perfecto, tu padre siempre dice que tienes que ser como él un gran empresario o quien sabe. Y peor si eres el hermano mayor siempre te echan el aburrido y largo sermón con las palabras "Debes darle el ejemplo a tus hermanos" que ejemplo ni que carajos.

Lo único que desea es ser un simple chico normal cosa que para el es imposible ya que todo Tokio lo conoce y si se escapara he iría a otro lugar sólo con su simple apellido todo lo de escapar se iría a la mierda. Pero sólo una persona logro que Brick olvidara a todo el mundo, la chica de la Redes. Tal vez no la conocía pero cada vez que chateaba con ella se sentía querido no sólo por ser rico o por llevar el apellido Him, sino por lo que realmente era. No sabía su nombre o si esa chica existiera de verdad,pero no le importaba por que sólo con la chica de las Redes lo hacía sentir feliz y alegre.

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **¿Quieren que la sigamos?**


	2. 1: Brick Him

_**La Chica De Las Redes**_

 _ **-**_ Maldito sea Brick- Se quejo molesto el azabache viendo a su hermano mayor.

-No te quejes, que si no fuera por mi, tú ya estuvieras en un avión directo a una escuela Militar- Gruño el peli-naranja subiendo las grandes escaleras de la Mansión

-Sí, pero no pudiste ser un mejor abogado e impedir que mis padres me proibieran salir un mes completo sin salidas o sin Ferrari- Dijo el chico siguiendo al peli-naranja

-En primera , no soy un abogado sólo soy TU hermano. En segunda, te lo tienes merecido, por idiota y en tercera no es un mes son dos- Corrigió sacando el celular de su bolsillo.

-¿QUÉ?-

-Sí. No es un mes sin salidas o un mes sin Ferrari , sino DOS meses sin salidas y DOS meses sin Ferrari- Sí, recalco el número Dos. Tenía que admitirlo ser el hermano mayor también tenía su ventajas.

-¿Y así te haces llamar buen abogado?- Pregunto , tenía grandes ventajas ser el hermano mayor.

-Nunca dije que era un buen abogado- Dijo el peli-naranja.

-Estas disfrutando esto, verdad- Claro que lo estaba disfrutando, ¿cómo no lo haría?.

-¿Yo?. Para nada- Dijo con falsa inocencia molestando aun más al azabache.

-Ere un hijo de...-

-Señoritos, Brick y Butch . El Señor y la señora Him necesitan su presencia en el despacho, urgente- Informo una linda joven de cabellos castaños y ojos amatista.

-Claro, gracias Mica- Sonrió Brick a la chica provocando que esta se sonroje.

-De nada. Disculpen- La chica se retiro desapareciendo por las escaleras.

-"Es urgente". "Claro, gracias Mica". Brick esa chica esta loca por ti, no viste cuando le sonreíste se sonrojo- Dijo el azabache viendo a Brick.

-Claro que no idiota. Y mejor vamos a ver que quieren no vaya a ser que se molesten y te castiguen un mes más-

-No eso si que no-

* * *

-Ruu. ¿Cuándo le vas a decir la verdad?-

-Hasta que sea el momento Nevada. Y deja de molestarme-

-Ya llevas más de un mes así, además si el lo descubre se va a molestar. Recuerda que las mentiras no duran mucho.

-Déjame en paz Nevada.

-Bueno, pero luego no digas-

-Si cómo sea. ¿Vamos al cien o no?-

-Claro sólo déjame ir por mi suéter-

-Apúrate Nevada, la tarde es corta.

-Chicas. ¿A dónde van?-

-Al cien. ¿Por?-

-Nada. Me preguntaba si puedo acompañarlas-

-Claro. Vamos a ver el nuevo estreno, dicen que es muy buen-

-Que emoción-

-Eres tan infantil. Ruu.

-¡Cállate Demetrio!.

-Jajajaja. Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

-SIIIIIIII-

* * *

 **Aliss: Oyaho, sabemos que es corto, pero solamente es para dar una idea a lo que va a pasar**

 **Ciara: Esperamos y les haya gustado y agradecemos a tod s los que nos apoyaron para seguir con esta historia.**

 **Destiny : Saludos a todos los amamos. Suerte**

 **ADIOS**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	3. 2: Directo a la Fiesta

_**La Chica De Las Redes**_

-Deja de decir estupideces ¿quieres?- Observo al su hermano con molestia. ¿Acaso Butch no sabía hacer otra cosa más que molestarlo? Al parecer no.

-Vamos hermano, yo se que también quieres ir a esa fiesta- Trono la lengua irritado. Si, carajo quería ir a es mentada fiesta, pero tenía proyecto de Ciencias y era para el siguiente día en la mañana, sino lo terminaba el desgraciado del profesor lo reprobaría y si reprobaba su padre le daría el sermón. No quería el sermón del "hijo perfecto", no de nuevo.

-Invita a Boomer, yo tengo cosas que hacer- Hace unos minutos había salido del despacho de sus padres. Dijeron que se irían unos días por un asunto muy importante de la empresa en Kioto , unos problemas y sabe que cosas más. No le interesaba sinceramente.

-¿Boomer? Ni de coña. Ese tipo es más manso que un recién nacido. No bebe, no fuma, no se lanza a golpes con otro. Es un pan de Dios, no le gusta salir de casa, ya sabes como es- Cruzo los brazos. Si eso era cierto, Boomer era el menor y siempre fue el más mimado de los tres por parte de su madre, se puede decir que creció como un Rey lleno de atenciones y amor. Y no es que Butch y el crecieran sin amor, el azabache también tuvo sus cariñitos por eso su manera de ser, siempre dando ordenes. Butch era buena persona solo que con su carácter de dominante. Y el... Bueno no tuvo tanto cariño por parte de su madre ya que su padre le prohibía, según esto " me convertiría en un hombre que depende de las faldas de su madre". Entonces ¿porqué si permitió que Butch y Boomer si fueran los mas mimados?

-Llama a tus amigas tienes muchas. Yo no voy, además ¿no recuerdas que estas castigado?- Vio como el azabache se sentaba en el sofá despreocupado sonriendo arrogante. Era claro que tenía una idea, una idea muy mala que al final terminaría involucran dolo de alguna manera.

-¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?-

-No, y no me interesa en los más mínimo.-

-Se que quieres saber-

-Detesto cuando te pones así, siempre soy YO al que le toca la peor parte.- Se señalo a si mismo mientras miraba a su hermano. Este soltó una carcajada contento, Brick lo conocía bien sabía lo que tenía planeado.

-Brick, si vas nadie se va a enterar- Acomodo sus brazos en el sofá acostando su cabeza.

-¿Al igual que las veces pasadas? La verdad no se como demonios caigo y hago tus sucios planes-

-Soy demasiado listo, que te puede decir. Guapo, atlético, inteligente, generoso.. Soy un adonis! - Hablo con orgullo hacia su persona. Si, Btuch era un narcisista de lo peor. Si pudieras tener sexo con tu propio cuerpo Butch lo haría, tanto que apostaba todo el dinero del mundo a que su primera masturbación fue pensando en si mismo. Sonrió con diversión ante aquel pensamiento, si sus padres leyeran mentes ya estaría muerto.

-Ja.. Si tu lo dices- Recargo el peso de su cuerpo en el muro alzando la cabeza. Saco el móvil del bolsillo izquierdo y contemplo la pantalla. No era nada es especial solo una foto de el con sus dos hermanos cuando eran adolescentes. El tenía 14, Butch 13 y Boomer 11, era un verano el cual habían ido a visitar a sus tíos en Kanagawa en la Playa Zushi que esta a una hora de Tokio. Buenos recuerdos.

-¿Qué te quedas viendo como baboso? ¿No es alguna chica que no me quieres enseñar por miedo a que te la quite?- Rió con fuerza y contesto con gracia.

-Pues no creo que se pueda enamorar aun más de ti- Se levanto del sofá a toda prisa y se acerco a Brick sorprendido.

-¿Quién es?-

-¿Quién más?- Le mostró el fondo de pantalla- Butch eres el único que te ama- Se burlo mirando a su hermano quien lo miro con enfado.

-Ja ja. Que gracioso Brick- Se alejo subiendo las escaleras desapareciendo de la vista del pelirrojo. Guardo del aparato y observo atento a la nada confundido. ¿Porqué su amiga anónima no le abra contestado su mensaje? Se dirijo a la cocina buscando algo de comer.

* * *

-No me la creo! Jajajajaj..No..no puedo jajajajaja- Se sostenía el estómago mientras con la otra mano se limpiaba las lágrimas. El castaño la observo furioso tanto que si se pudiera matar con la mirada ella no la contaría.

-Deja de reírte Nevada. No da gracia- Reclamo más que molesto, encabronado. La chica su lado solo pudo soltar una risita juguetona observando a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo? Jajajaja.. Si hasta te sacaron a patadas del Cine Demetrio- Recordarlo solo provoco más las estruendosas carcajadas de la chica.

-Tsk.. Saben? Mejor me voy, no soporto a Nevada cuando se pone a si. Adiós Ruu- Se separo de las dos chica yendo a otra dirección. La rubia no paraba de reír mientras la chica miraba triste por donde se alejaba el chico. No le gustaba que sus amigos se pelearan. Volteo la mirada a su amiga.

-Emm.. Nevada, ¿no crees que te pasaste un poco?- Jugueteo con sus manos.

-Demetrio es un llorica no te preocupes Ruu- Contesto la rubia dejando en el olvido lo pasado.

-Esta bien...- Susurro pensativa. Una mano la cojeo del brazo y la llevo consigo con prisa, no teniendo tiempo a peguntar porque comenzaban a correr.

* * *

Soplo con pesadez. 9:45 P.M. había terminado su proyecto de Ciencias, al final no fue tan difícil pero termino agotado aun así. Llevo sus manos a su rostro restregando por toda la cara, espantando el sueño. Debía de esperar a Butch para irse a esa fiesta. ¿Cómo carajo lo convenció? Ni puta idea, solo recuerda el haber estado centrado en su proyecto, Butch llego comenzó a hablar pero no lo escucho y minutos después ya tenían un trato para escaparse de casa. Genial ¿no?

Entretenido en sus pensamientos, un fuerte golpe en la cara fue lo que le provoco volver a la realidad. Agarro el objeto que le habían lanzado, una pelota de tenis, una puta pelota de tenis, ¿quién carajo lo aventó? Aparto la mirada del objeto en su mano y levanto la mirada, trono la lengua. Una palabra, más bien un nombre. Butch.

-¿Se puede saber porqué lo hiciste?!- Dejo a la vista la pelota en su mano. El moreno encogió sus hombros.

-Estabas distraído- Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del suéter verde bosque igual a su mirada.

-Aah, bueno pues así claro que...¿No pudiste haberme hablado estúpido?!- Noto la cruel sonrisa de su hermano. Lanzo la pelota lejos de su vista cabreado.

-Solo quería verte la cara que ponías si te golpeaba...- Rió victorioso. La expresión de su hermano era la misma que se imagino.

-Tsk..Bueno apresúrate que ya me comienzo a arrepentir- Los dos salieron en completo silencio para que nadie los descubriera.

* * *

 **Aliss: No hay palabras que justifiquen esta desaparición sin ningún aviso. Lo sentimos, aun así aquí les traigo el 2 capítulo de este Fic, espero y nos disculpen.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **¿Merece Reviews?**


End file.
